percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dago Files
Hello there. This page is for all of the stories, characters, collabs, and other crap Dago (User:Dagostino) does and plans to do on this wiki. Enjoy. (Page is sorta a copy of The Extreme Files but ExtremeSSJ4 let me make this so I'm not a bad person!) CCCover.jpg|The Chaos Chronicles|link=The Chaos Chronicles|linktext=An Epic 12-part series about adventure, sacrifice, love, and death. TPSB1Cover.jpg|The Protogenoi Saga|link=The Protogenoi Saga|linktext=The first gods are rising, and only their offspring can stop them... TYSCover.jpg|The Yggdrasill Saga|link=The Yggdrasill Saga|linktext=One by one, chaotic Norse gods are escaping imprisonment, and someone has to stop them. TPHSCover.jpg|The Pharaoh Saga|link=The Pharaoh Saga|linktext=The time of the last Pharaoh has come. However, the future ruler has a dark future ahead... Polls! Which of my stories do you like the most? The Protogenoi Saga Panem Deos The Chiaroscuro Greek God High Have you ever even read one of my stories? Yes No Which Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus book is your favorite? The Lightning Thief The Sea of Monsters The Titan's Curse The Battle of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian The Lost Hero Dago's Mind Here is a list of awesome people on this wiki: (In order of meeting) *Josh-Son of Hyperion (Did a lot of collabs with this guy all of them, he's pretty chill. Center of Light! Woohoo!) *DragoonFlareJR (One of the first people to talk to me on this wiki. Protogenoi stories FTW!) *DarkCloud1111 (Dark is one of the nicest people on the wiki would be an awesome admin. Really good with people.) *TheWiseOne (Lora is epic. and aweseome. and my brosef. 'nuff said.) *Illoras (Illoras is jsut plain awesome. TEEHEE ARMY! go smosh!!! Greek God High!) *Luna Silver-Daughter of Artemis (Luna's a really nice person who likes to make logos for me :] gracias Luna!) *MattShadow (Matt's pretty cool, tho he does get mad at my writers block haha. Go Psyhumans!) *ExtremeSSJ4 (Ex is also pretty cool and creative. I swear, ever since he joined, the wiki activity has gone up a notch. We have a couple more collabs and great stories thanks to this guy!) *StormWolf01 (Storm writes one of the most awesome stories on this wiki. Seriously! Read her what if!) *JJRawesome (JJ is probably the master of all collabs, and already has like a million. His characters are awesome, and his stories creative.) *HeartFlair, DaughterofHestia (Hearts a fun and awesome person to be on chat with. Her science problems are so funny!) (If you know I think you're awesome, then just say so on the talk page cause I don't remember everyone) Awesome people who left :'( *Kari Kamiya (She was the first person to EVER talk to me on this wiki. She complimented my story and invited me to do a collab, which made me feel really welcome. So sad that she left...) Characters Zach Aurelius.png Jade Romano.png Lance Trent.png Serena Enriquez.png Sebastian Diaz.png Rosalind Ford.png Wolfgang Guerra.png Miranda West.png Dustin Magnus.png Christine Payne.png Rafik .png Sera Hasan.png Evan D'Agostino.png Alexander Oberon.png Alyssa Puckett.png Anthony Cervantes.png Victoria Frazier.png Ryan Deos.png Avalon Salus.png Benet Runa.png Jocelyn Keret.png Fidel Gontes.png Leticia Chistler.png Wirste Nelt.png Ivory Ladoh.png Orian Usta.png Collaborations Slideshow The Chiaroscuro.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 11.27.41 AM.png What If Cover.jpg The Vampires of the Night.jpg Lust.jpg TDFCover.jpg List of Collabs (In order of creation) #The Lust for Power #The Vampires of the Night #The Chiaroscuro #The Other Side of Power #Greek God High #White Knights #What If #The Dimming Fire OC Clubs *Dark Circle *Center of Light *Black Phoenix *White Knights *Dark Knights Interviews (maybe) If you really want to interview me or just ask me a question, then go for it. Which of your stories do you like the most? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 09:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ' Hm... I really like The Protogenoi Saga. The stories been in my head for over a year now, ever since The Lost Hero ruined my last idea. But the story is just so epic (In my head). Even though I have 13 books planned and I'll never finish, it's my favorite. '''Which of your characters do you like the most? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 09:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ' That's hard. Maybe Anthony Cervantes? He's pretty hilarious. '''What's your favorite story in the wiki? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 09:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't know. There's one story which was one of the first stories I've ever read (I don't remember the name.) It was kinda depressing, but I liked it alot. Uh.....How do you criticize a story? Storm wolf01 10:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hm... well mainly if the grammars horrible then I would criticize it. And if the plot/dialogue doesn't make any sense too.... Where do you get inspiration for your characters from? :] Rose 06:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Inspiration for chars? Well almost every char that I write from a POV is based off of me. Zach Aurelius, Alex Oberon, Evan D'Agostino, etc. The rest of the characters are people I wish I could have in my life. Jade Romano is based off my crush, but I didn't make her a lot like her. I try to make sure my real life stays separate from imagination. Lance is based off my idea of an ideal best friend. Of course, I have best friends in real life, he's more of a mix of them and all their best traits. The others, I don't get much inspiration. Probably funny people I've met, or seen. My friends, family, etc. (may continue later?) Which PJO couple do you like the most? -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 02:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hm... well there aren't many to pick one, if you're talking about just the books. in book series, i guess id say thalia and luke? so tragic... but for fanfics, maybe er... nico and thalia (i like thalia a lot) oh, and nice sig XDD Category:Dagostino Category:Files